


Beyond Fate

by WrongOccupation3



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fan Characters, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongOccupation3/pseuds/WrongOccupation3
Summary: Did I ever tell you the Definition of Insanity?Insanity is doing the exact same thing... over and over again... expecting something to change.That's just crazy.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Original Character(s), Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s), Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'll be making a series out of this! 
> 
> This is strictly for entertainment purposes!
> 
> So if your looking for a good read, fan character shenanigans, and a concrete plot that will hopefully make you keep coming back for more?
> 
> Then this is for you!
> 
> My roommates and I love making Fan Characters for our favorite fandoms and Devilman (and all its renditions) so happens to be my (Ignis) favorite of all time! 
> 
> This one is more based on Devilman Crybaby, with elements from the others sprinkled into the mix! It's an AU so I have wiggle room to work my magic! 
> 
> Also yes, we have fan art of this too lol  
> Check it out here! -> https://www.deviantart.com/ignis03/gallery/74315911/beyond-fate-devilman-crybaby
> 
> Happy Reading! -Ignis Amun-Ra  
> ===========================

Blood.

There was so much.

It covered his claws, the classroom, and the shattered windows.

It was fresh, dripping like hot sapphires onto the floor.

Screaming; was it his?

Tears blinded his vision as more demons flooded into the classroom, stepping on the scattered carcasses of butchered demons and students that littered the floor.

_…Akira…_

The voice was distant, as if someone was trying to get his attention. Through the veil of tears he saw an outline of a female body, one that lay motionless, choking on blood. He tried to reach for her, wanting the world to stop, to go back; his hands landing on the disemboweled intestines that strung across the floor.

_…Akira!_

With a mournful wail he tried to fix her, the giant hole in her abdomen pouring out everything faster than he could push back in.

Seeing her hollowed belly made him burst into loud sobs, he knew what it meant; he knew what he had lost.

Her last breath echoed into his soul, shattering it like glass.

_AKIRA!_

=======================================================================================

Akira woke up with a gasp, sitting up in his bed. His breathing was labored, like he had just gotten done from running through the city on foot. Tears were instant; they dripped onto his sheets at an alarming rate, soaking into the material. The dream was fresh on his mind, yet it began to blur, like details were purposely being smeared away.

A dull ache on his left shoulder began to distract him; which he idly grabbed with his right hand, rubbing it. It took him a long moment to not be blinded by his tears, the ache began subsiding slowly, but not before he noticed that there were obvious divots in his skin. How peculiar, seeing as how with his Devilman powers, scars shouldn’t be a thing. He slowly got up out of his bed and walked over to a random mirror resting on his dresser.

Upon further inspection, he saw a perfect ring of teeth marks in his shoulder. He traced the circle with a finger, an instant shiver flaring down his body. He gasped, grabbing onto the dresser to stop him from meeting the floor. The scars weren’t new, so their sensitivity didn’t make sense to him.

“ _Hurry up, Akira! We’re going to be late for school!”_ Miki shouted from down stairs.

Akira quickly gathered himself; brushing it off as a scar he may have gotten during his last fight with Sirene, if you could even call it that. What he couldn’t figure out, however, was why the scar was blue? His blood was yellow…

He got dressed and bolted out his room; he was down the stairs in one jump, just in time to watch Miki, Taro and their parents running around like headless chickens. He didn’t see why everyone was so flustered, till he caught a glimpse of the clock. They were all running late, in a matter of minutes everyone was about to be late for work or school. Since his fading dream left him in a sour mood, Akira didn’t care as much about school today. He was secretly debating on skipping out entirely, but he was cut off when he realized that if Akiko had to drop off Taro, then Miki would be late as well.

“I’ll take Miki to school today,” Akira offered out of the blue, cutting off whatever conversation was happening.

“Thank you so much, Akira!” Akiko clapped her hands, giving him a grateful smile as she rushed a protesting Taro out the door.

Miki couldn’t help but giggle, nudging Akira with her elbow. “Since when are you so generous?”

He shrugged a bit. “Do I have to have a reason?” he gave her a tired smile. “Let’s go then.” With a nod Miki followed Akira outside, locking the door behind her. Akira didn’t wait for her as he headed over to his parked bike, getting on and roaring it to life. Small arms wrapped around his chest as Miki also got on, holding on for dear life. “Hang on.” Akira warned her as he took off down the road. He may have been a fast driver, but with his enhanced senses, he practically glided through the streets.

Once they arrived at school, which took practically zero time, Miki instantly got off, visibly taken aback by his insane driving. “Next time, I’ll take my chances and be late.” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched him park his bike.

“Sorry, didn’t want us to be late, you know?” Akira gave her a sheepish laugh as she nudged him with her book bag.

“Just try not to drive like that too often, okay? I would hate for something to happen to you or your bike.” She slowly turned to follow the rest of the students. “Let’s head for the vending machines, since we missed breakfast.”

Food didn’t even cross his mind till she mentioned it. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach since he woke up, so food didn’t sound appealing… for once. He followed her anyway, since he knew if he refused, Miki would buy one of everything in the machine till he agreed to eat something. Once they reached the machines, Miki swiped her card, having a one sided conversation with herself on what to choose. He saw in the corner of his eye that some of her friends were heading towards them, so he knew she’d be entertained.

After Miki finally picked something and had gotten herself a drink, she swiped her card again so Akira could choose something. He stared at the options before him, nothing jumping out to him. As Miki began socializing with her friends, he finally picked something. To his left was another vending machine, which he hadn’t noticed till there was a loud thud. Someone had gotten something at the same time as he did.

Normally Akira wouldn’t have given the time of day; however, what truly caught his attention as he grabbed his food from the machine was a scent. The aroma was subtle, but incredibly powerful. White lilies with a soft splash of coconut; topped with a dash of some kind of pheromone. It sent his heart racing, making his blood heat up the longer he inhaled. Why had it smelled so good…yet familiar at the same time?

As he looked up he happened to lock eyes with the owner of this intoxicating smell: it was a girl. She had to have been a foreigner, definitely a new student; since her hair was short, pale blonde adorned with sharp blue eyes. He stood up quickly, watching her bend over to retrieve her prize from the machine. She was wearing their standard issued uniform, the green pleated skirt barely covered her long legs, giving him a tease of her-

He quickly looked away as she stood back up and turned a bit to face him. She gave him a curious look, her eyes going up and down him slowly. He dared to look back at her, catching her sizing him up. This gave him a whole new wave of chills, was it because he caught her checking him out?

A wave of rough, raw emotions flooded him as he stared at her, watching her take a sip of her drink she also bought. Once more he was blinded by his tears that flowed down his face like a waterfall. He was purely confused by this, yet the longer he stared at her the more his emotions began to hurt; he gripped his chest, forcing himself to look away and wipe his tears as quickly as he could. He hoped she hadn't seen him; slowly his pain was replacing itself with relief as he looked back at her; only to catch her staring at him.

He felt his face flushed with embarrassment as she gave a small giggle, followed by a half smirk. Good, she didn't see his random outburst. He wanted to say something, but found no words. Just as quickly she turned away from him, throwing her school bag lazily over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway, taking her scent with her. He never felt so happy to see a stranger in all his life, so much so Akira caught his hand reaching out after her, quickly retracting it and hiding his face with his hand. These stupid demon urges were getting to him, giving him nightmares, black outs, wild and random sexual encounters... now bawling over some unknown girl?! This was all finally taking a mental toll on him.

Still, he couldn’t help but take one last deep breathe. Just as he hoped, her faded scent filling his lung capacity and senses. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining her pale, fair skin; her obvious large breasts that threatened to pop out of her collared shirt; her bent over again, now with the curious thought of what color her underwear was. He shuddered violently, now deeply hungry.

But for what?

It took Miki to snap him back to reality. He mumbled an awkward apology, ripping into his pastry and practically swallowing it whole as he followed her to their first class. He flopped into his desk, which he had long since stopped being able to fit in with his new body. He began looking out the window, ready to drown out today’s lesson when the teacher began to speak.

“Good morning class, today, we have two new students.” The teachers motioned to the door as two girls walked in. At first Akira didn’t bother to look, till he heard the whispers of his classmates talk about a blonde. His head sharply turned back to the front of the class, and much to his delight, there she was! The blonde girl was obviously taller than the other, her bag still lazily thrown over her shoulder. She looked slightly bored, yet curious at the reactions to the other students. The shorter girl had long jet black hair that fell all the way down to her thighs, vibrant yellow eyes and a small all-knowing smirk on her face.

“Please introduce yourselves.” The teacher continued.

The first to speak was the short one. “Greetings Class D-5, my name is Afudo Kira; it’s an honor to be attending this school. I love track and meeting new people, I hope we can get along.” Kira gave a formal bow. Miki perked up at Kira’s words, wiggling excitedly in her seat. She couldn’t wait to talk to her new classmate and show her the ropes!

“I’m Osuka Rya,” the blonde spoke, moving her bag from her shoulder. “It’s nice to meet all of you, I like choir and gymnastics; let’s have a good year,” Rya bowed not so gracefully to the class. When she stood back up, the class took note of her unusual hairstyle. Yes, it was short and fell just past her jawline, but the entire right side of her head was shaved, save for just the tiniest bit of peach fuzz and a few locks that draped over from the top of her head.

The teacher took note of this. “Young Lady, having a hair style like that is against school policy. I’m going to have to ask you to please head for the front office to-” she was quickly cut off by Rya abruptly pulling out a piece of paper from her bag and holding it out to her.

“It’s a medical condition,” she stated, unamused. “I had an accident when I was younger and my hair can’t regrow in that area. Here are my medical documents to prove it.”

As the teacher fumbled with the paper, Kira beamed in amusement at Rya. The class began to murmur amongst themselves, finding Rya’s situation peculiar and strange. Rya looked back at the class, giving them all a tart look. Kira giggled.

“Well, I see,” the teacher cleared her throat to stop herself from stuttering. “Then let’s find somewhere for you girls to sit.” She quickly gave Rya her paper back.

“Over here!” Miki waved her arm up in the air. “There’s an empty seat over here next to me!”

The teacher nodded, motioning to the girls. “Alright, how about-” she was cut off as Kira made a beeline towards Miki, sliding into the empty desk. Flustered, the teacher looked around the room. “Well, now let’s see where we can place you, Miss Osuka.” Soon, the teacher’s eyes landed on Akira. “Ah, there we are, Mr. Fudo, would you kindly move back one seat?”

Akira turned around, noticing that there was an empty desk right behind him. Had it always been empty? He got out of his desk quickly and moved to the empty one. He thought about asking why but then it occurred to him that if Rya sat behind him, she might not be able to see anything. As he adjusted to his new desk, his nose was flooded with her scent as she walked towards him.

His eyes quickly locked with hers, which resulted in her giving him a playful smirk as she stopped next to his former desk. “Thanks for warming the chair for me, Mr. Fudo.” She teased, setting her bag down and taking a seat.

His heart started racing again, nodding even though he knew she didn’t see it. It was pure torture, sitting so close to her like this. He had to sit far back in his seat, resisting his urges to get closer or touch her. He didn’t even realize time existed until class was over and the first one out the door was Rya. He cursed himself for not talking to her right then and there. He got up to try and follow, but was stopped in the hallway by Miki.

“Hey, Akira! Isn’t it exciting news?! Kira will be joining us on the track team!” Miki beamed, her excitement threatening to burst out of her.

Akira gave a half-hearted response, looking over the two girls to see if he could spot Rya’s distinctive blonde hair. Her scent was fading into the sea of human bodies, which made him all the more frustrated. He looked back at them when he heard Kira giggle. “I don’t think he cares about that at the moment, he wants to get to class, right?”

He stared at Kira for the longest moment, giving her a nod. “Yeah. Sorry, Miki, we can talk about it later at track. I… have to turn in an assignment before class.” He hated to lie, but he didn’t want to stand there and talk to them, which made him slightly guilty as he side stepped the two girls and weaved into the student body. This new obsession of his made absolutely no sense to him, yet he couldn’t help but feel the strangest sense of Déjà vu as he finally made his way to the classroom her scent ended at.

It so happened to be his next class; it was empty, save for the two of them.


	2. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Been moving and have been without internet since August!!  
> ;^;  
> Sorry the beginning is slow, but I promise it should pick up soon-ish!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!  
> <3  
> ================================

Just the two of them.

Alone.

Akira stared at her as she casually looked out the open class window, letting the breeze flow through her short hair, rippling her clothes.

Her scent hit him like a pile of bricks, almost completely incapacitating him on the spot. The wind carried it into the entire room, making him want to drown in it. Why was it so intoxicating? The bite mark on his shoulder flared, sending violent shivers down his spine. It only made him want to close the gap between them and trap her between the wall and his body.

He had to lean against the doorway to stop himself from falling to the floor. He must’ve made just enough noise for her to notice, because she gave a small chuckle. “We can’t keep meeting like this; people might get the wrong impression.”

It was only when she finally closed the window did Akira find his voice. “Well, that doesn’t matter to me.. I finally caught up with you.” He made sure his voice sounded as smooth as possible.

“Is that so?” she purred, leaning back on the windowsill. “Do you have something to tell me, _Mr. Fudo_?”

“ _Akira_ ,” he corrected her. “I’d prefer if you called me, Akira.”

She smirked. “ _Akira_ ,” she repeated, her tone hinting amusement. “I like that name much better~.”

Now it was his turn to smirk. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re playing with me.”

Rya gasped playfully, pretending to be caught. “Are you insinuating that I, a new student, would be so bold as to flirt with the first hot guy I met at school?”

“So you think I’m hot?”

Rya bit her lower lip. “Maybe~” she cooed, grabbing her bag off the windowsill.

Before Akira could flirt with her more, he heard the buzz of students heading towards them. He internally cursed them, stepping into the classroom. He watched her walk towards the front of the class as he went towards his desk, which, again, was in the very back. Luckily, it happened to be the same desk she was previously standing next to.

Again, he listened to her introduce herself, even shove the same paper in the teacher’s face about her hair, but this time, they rarely broke eye contact.

This amused him greatly.

That is, until she was placed in the very back of class… on the other side of the room. He slammed his head on his desk quietly. Why did school have to suck? Assigned seating was also a drag. His face crinkled a piece of paper- that’s when an idea struck.

He grabbed a pen, sat back up, and wrote.

This momentum the two of them had felt natural, she was hot, charming and he needed to know more about her. When he finished writing he carefully folded the paper into a plane. He waited for the teacher to look away before throwing it. It landed right in front of her.

He smirked, the anticipation killing him as she opened it.

_Look, I know we just met, but I have to say (because this feels right) : _

_My heart gave a sudden sigh for those eyes of blue_

_More beautiful than the deep skies_

_I dare say they gave me tears at first sight_

_Your pale hair a drop of the sun_

_Absolutely beautiful I had to stare_

_We may have never met_

_Yet it feels as if I have known you for ages_

_Call me a fool for daring_

_But I beg you to make me understand_

When she stared at the paper for a long time, unresponsive, Akira felt like he had royally screwed up. He knew it was a risk sending her something like that. His fingers began tapping his desk, impatiently waiting for her to give some kind of sign.

She tucked his piece of paper in her notebook and grabbed a blank lose paper. She grabbed her pencil and began writing on it. Did she just ignore what he said? Was she writing a letter of disgust?

Akira pressed his face into his hands, so many thoughts racing at once. This was completely out of character for him, had this morning really made him lose it? Was this just another dream?

Something sharp poked him in the side of his head. He quickly moved his hands away, hearing paper hit the floor. When he looked over and saw that it was a paper plane he quickly snatched it, opening it. Inside were a bunch of cute doodles of her as a chibi, hearts and a small sketch of him hiding his face with his hands.

He saw she had responded:

_Sorry, didn’t want to ruin your poem by writing/doodling all over it haha_

_That was the sweetest thing I had ever read in my life!_

_Unfortunately, I’m not as good as you, but I really liked it._

_So I hope my shitty doodles make up for my lack of literary skills._

_Why’re you covering your face?_

_Scared I’d hate_ it~?

Akira snuck a peek at Rya, seeing her staring back with a huge grin on her face. He felt his face heat up as he looked back at her paper. That cheeky woman was playing with him; it made him want her even more. He quickly wrote back, refolding the plane and sending it back. This time it smacked a student in the arm, landing on the floor next to them. As they picked it up, Rya tapped on their shoulder, successfully retrieving the plane from them. She waited for the coast to be clear before reading.

_I wasn’t scared, more like waiting impatiently._

_And I’m glad you like it, it’s yours so you can keep it._

_What class do you have after this?_

- **Akira**.

_Of course I planned on keeping it haha_

_I have Advanced History._

_Why?_

_Gonna follow me there too~?_

- **Rya**.

_Fuck._

_That’s on the other side of the school from where I need to go._

_Oh haha _

_And no_

_I didn’t plan on following you, just wanted to see if I could walk you to class >-< _

- **Akira**.

_Well, that’s too bad._

_I’m starting to like you_

_Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll run into each other_

_Since we seem to be doing that all day lol_

- **Rya**.

_Like me, huh?_

_What kind of liiiike~?_

_What about lunch or even after school?_

- **Akira**.

_Keep being cute and maybe you’ll find out what kind of like it is ;)_

_I’m meeting Kira for lunch and I have to wait for Kira to finish her track meet_

- **Rya**.

Akira grinned at her last comment. Wait for her friend to finish her track meet, she says? Well, luckily for him, he too happened to be on the same track team. This meant he’d be able to see her while he was running, and she’d be able to see him. He felt incredibly conceded with himself as the bell dismissed the class again.

He quickly darted up from his chair, shoving the note they were passing into his bag as he managed to catch up to her in the hallway, stopping her. “So, you’ll be at the track later?” he asked, smirking. He vaguely remembered the other dark haired girl’s introduction from first period, figuring that must’ve been Kira.

“Yea, I have to wait for Kira to finish her track meet. It’s her first day and I’m her ride home,” Rya gave him a thin smirk. “Let me guess, you’ll be there too?”

“Damn straight,” Akira tried to hide his excitement. “Well, see you later then, yeah?”

Rya stepped closer to Akira, her scent flooding his nose. It took everything in him to remain calm as she smirked. “Looking forward to it~” she gave him a quick look over before heading for her next class, taking her aroma with her.

Akira had to cover his mouth to stop the deep demonic growl that rumbled in his throat.

This girl was going to be the death of him…

…or expose him for the demon he truly was.


End file.
